The teens meet the vocaloids
by CindyLikesCandy214
Summary: After A-ya and his friends ended the forbidden game,they were enjoying their ordinary life together...untill new students with unusual colors with amazing voices came. My first story YAY. Sorry if there is any mistakes because I can't spell good
1. The beginning

Hi readers, Cindy here! I made this crossover since no one done this before so here you go.

_And I don't own the shuuen kids nor the vocaloids._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third P.O.V<span>**

"A-ya! A-ya! Hey!''

A boy with a lighter shade of brown came running in all excited. He has green eyes with a tint of teal that can hardy be seen. He's mostly popular for his handsomeness and a wonderful personality. The only flaw that he has is that he constantly is watching his child-hood friend after he gets home. At times he can be overprotected of his friend because he thinks himself is the hero. The handsome guy is named C-ta.

"Oh, hey what with that happy attitude?"

C-ta child-hood friend is named A-ya. A-ya has black messy hair and eyes that are red as rubies. He gets awsome grades that are usually A's but he doesn't really care. The only way to have a eventful day is to spread rumors about lies. A-ya love to spread rumors about B-ko an popular girl in school but overall he gets bored with life. Then he done something he shouldn't have in the first place but luckily they gotten out of the dangerous game. Even if A-ya learn his lesson after the events he still is a rumor spreader.

''Good morning,everyone.''

A long purple-blackish haired girl came walking beside C-ta and said it softly. The girl is named D-ne and she's pretty shy around people. She has baby blue eyes and sometimes wears a blue ribbon besides her head. Since she's so shy, D-ne is usually alone but she admires B-ko that ends up making the girls the best friends. D-ne dislikes boys for their actions or attitude and would be angry when boys do pranks on girls. The boy that she hates the most is C-ta because they both are dependent. D-ne likes to hang out B-ko with the other two and annoy C-ta untill she hits a nerve.

''A-ya have you heard...''

B-ko a short brown haired girl is popular at her school. She has purple eyes,wears a red ribbon on the right side,and has a awesome pairs of shoes. When ever a rumor about her is spread she finds A-ya and complains with him to stop spreading rumors about herself. B-ko only shows her hot-headed self to A-ya, C-ta and D-ne. She likes to hangout with D-ne and she rarely complains to C-ta. Overall she nice to everyone unless someone can go to her bad side.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A-ya P.O.V<span>**

''...that new students are coming today?'' My friend B-ko said a question to me. Maybe I should be excited since most new students have secrets that shouldn't be told but after forbidden game that we all did, I wouldn't want to risk our life. ''I heard rumors about it.'' I answer back.

My child-hood friend grabs my hand and drags me to school leaving B-ko and D-ne behind giggling.''C-ta,what the heck?'' I said possiblilty yelling at him

''WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!I CAN'T BE LATE!WE CAN'T LATE!'' C-ta yelled like he was warning the girls.

''FUCK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE WASTED TIME!A-YA WHY DIDN'T TELL ME?!'' B-ko yelled and blamed at me. She did the same thing C-ta did to me to D-ne and ran even faster than C-ta himself.

for a split second I saw a long pale pink haired girl running the same way as we running. Is she one the new students?


	2. Two new teens

HEY I'M BACK FROM DOING ESSAYS AND BEING LAZY AS ALWAYS... dammit caps lock again.

I don't own Vocaloid nor the shuuen kids I mean teens

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third person<strong>

Once the teens came to school, A-ya wonder who the girl was. The bell rings for class just after A-ya and his friends went to the classes. C-ta sat next A-ya and says

''What's wrong, dude?''

''Oh nothing C-ta.'' The red eyed boy said to his child-hood friend.

**A-ya P.O.V**

''Welcome class, I see everyone is here today.''

I thought about taking a nap since my teacher usually is boring and then my teacher said something intersting to me.

''There are other new students in this school but the two new students will be joining this class.''

''Oh! They're coming. Class, meet Luka and IA." The girl that I saw on the way to school and some other pink haired girl came walking in.

''Hey teach!Call my full name cause aren't you a teacher and-''

Luka, please sit down here .We have work to do today, okay?'' Never in my life have I seen a student talking back at a teacher before.

''WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR WHY CAN'T-'' Oh God this got even more interesting. Apparently she got quiet when my teacher give her the look.

''Luka, see me after class.'' Luka was murmuring something that I don't understand and then sat down. I hear C-ta giggling like a girl and then he got back to work. At times I would just write the notes then do my classwork. I have all A's except gym that I have a B in it.

I decided to get a good look at Luka. She has pink hair that has the same style as D-ne. Luka seems to be wearing a dark brown headband, brown boots with golden laces, fingerless leather black gloves, silver earrings, and a golden necklace with a blue 's strange that someone will be wearing those things. We wear our uniforms so we will not be treated badly.

_Uh,when will class end? _

_**RING RING RING**_

**? P.O.V**

''Uh, Where am I?''

"Who am I"

''NONONONONONONONONONO!''

_I need help but I don't even know who to trust. What if they're murders themselves! Maybe I could that little black haired pigtail girl over there._

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO END IT HERE<p>

Also guess who that little girl is...

_and hope I describe her nice._


End file.
